


Self control

by Bettyscooperr



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Short One Shot, jughead is just moody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyscooperr/pseuds/Bettyscooperr
Summary: Jughead just really hates Halloween





	Self control

“Juggie, stop glaring you’ll scaring everyone off”

“Isn’t that what Halloween’s all about? I’m just getting in the mood Betty.” Jughead jones grumbled, a groan escaping his throat at the sight of three children making their way up in the distance.

Betty cooper giggled, leaning over to place her fingertips on his forehead, massaging his heavy frown.

“Well at least do it for me, I don’t want to date someone with a permanent scowl” she teased, laughing as he swatted her hands away, his scowl deepening.

Jughead was defiantly _not_ having a good time. Never once in his life had he imagined himself standing outside with a bucket of Halloween candy, ready to hand out to bratty little children. He had always hated Halloween and thought it was nothing but _“a load of commercial rubbish_ ”. All his previous Halloweens had been spent scaring the children who dared come to his dad’s trailer, begging for candy.

 

Unfortunately for him, Betty was a huge fan of Halloween

So, when veronica had announced that she was hosting a Halloween party, Betty had been bouncing around him like an excitable puppy asking him what he was going as and how much fun it would be, Jughead quickly killed that excitement by simply stating that he was not going and that he quite frankly couldn’t think of anything worse. Unfortunately for him Betty would not take no for an answer and Jughead couldn’t quite comprehend anything when the pretty blonde slipped into his lap, started playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, giving him her best doe eyes and telling him all the _great_ things she would do to him if he came. Being a man with very little resolve when it came her, he had let out a very pained “ok”

However, he had not signed up for standing outside to give out candy, while veronica was setting up the party. Nope, he was not happy at all

 

 

After what felt like days, the three children finally had made their way up, a witch and two pumpkins.

“Tacky” he scoffed under his breath at the ugly costumes, letting out a small squeal when he felt Betty pinch the skin of his arm. He gave her his best glare

“Trick or treat!” one pumpkin screeched, giddily excepting the handful of sweets Betty gave him. Jughead handed some to the witch plastering the fakest smile he could muster on his face.

“What the hell are you meant to be” she squeaked, looking down a little disappointed at the amount of candy he had placed in her sticky little hands.

If looks could kill, the little girl be dead right there.

Truth be told jughead knew his outfit was bad, he had taken a old white shirt and half-heartedly sprayed a few red drops of paint on it, and simply placed his serpents jacket on top.

“An axe murderer” he seethed through gritted teeth, raising his other hand to show a small plastic axe he had found and stolen from Archie’s room.

“Well it’s not very good costume” the girl continued, earning a high-pitched laugh from Betty.

“You have your candy you can go now.” Jughead said loudly, ignoring the looks the pumpkins where giving him

_Bastards_

When they finally left, he spun round to look at Betty who was doing a very bad job at concealing her laughter behind her hand.

“Zip it ,Blondie” he snarled as her laugh got louder “at least I look scary”

Betty was dressed as Alice in wonderland and he thought she looked down right adorable in it, the little blue dress giving him an excellent view of her cleavage and gorgeous legs.

“scary? Don’t make me laugh, at least I put the effort in” she huffed

“because I didn’t even want to come to shit show! You sexually manipulated me!” He dramatically exclaimed, dropping his bucket of candy and crossing his arms

“I did no such thing _forsythe_ ” She tutted mimicking him and crossing her arms making her breasts even more prominent and making something stir inside of him. “It’s not my fault you have no self-control”

“I have plenty thank you very much _Elizabeth_ ” Jughead cursed his teenage hormones his eyes trying to stay focused on her face and not travel south

To his surprise Betty jerked forward, a smirk on her lips, and hooked her arms round his neck. Her lips quickly attached to his, his arms snake around her waist and pulling her flush against her

He hoped no children were watching

“I don’t think you do” She breathes breaking their kiss and then reattaching herself, her tongue tracing his bottom lip and slipping inside his mouth when he parted his lips. He let out a groan as she started rolling her hips against him.

Her hand sneaked down in between them and he felt like maybe, just _maybe_ Halloween could become his favorite holiday very quickly as she starts palming him through his jeans, his growing hard on twitching beneath it.

“Now jughead jones” she said her lips brushing his “you’re just proving my point, you have no self-control, do you?”

Answer came there none as had Betty found the head of his cock and started rubbing it with pointer finger, causing his eyes to roll back

“do you?” she asked again her hand now squeezing him tightly

“what- no I don’t” he breathed out letting out a loud moaning as she tightened her grip

And then she was gone

“what- Betty” he stuttered, his breath coming in heavy gasps. The blonde smirked at him and picked up her bucket of candy

“you can’t just do that” he cried in frustration, his member now suffocating in his tight jeans

“well I just did, poor baby” she cooed mockingly “now get ready, I see more children”

 

Jughead hated Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @bettyscooperr :)


End file.
